User talk:Clone Commander Fox/Archive1
RE: Friends * Sure! Also, welcome to Brickipedia, I hope you have a great time here! :D Thanks, 05:47, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ** I also figured that I would let you know that you can place a variety of userboxes on your userpage if you want. 05:49, December 2, 2009 (UTC) *** This is the code that I use: Just change the colors and there you go; you have a background. If you have any other questions, don't hesitate to ask. :D 05:05, December 3, 2009 (UTC) **** Fixed it. I think your issue was the spacing between the parts of it. You can see it now when you edit it. :) 04:53, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Sig. Test --[[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Captain Rex|'Fox']] 02:17, December 3, 2009 (UTC) --[[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 02:34, December 3, 2009 (UTC) --[[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 02:36, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Question If you wanted to, could you put my userpagee link in your sig like Cpatain Rex's talk page? Dec. 2, 2009 20:29 (UTC) RE: Color * Hey, I know what's wrong. :) If you don't mind, I'll fix it for you on your userpage, or I'll try my hand at explaining it. Whichever you prefer. 22:41, December 3, 2009 (UTC) RE: Hi Hello there! And welcome to Brickipedia! Glad to hear about another Nerf player! :) Have a great time editing, and if you have any questions, feel free to ask! -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'It's Nerf, or Nothing!']] 02:16, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :I hate to break it too you, but Denal101 left yesterday. [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 16:27, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Sourcing Information Hello, There are three main database's on the Internet. I mostly use http://www.bricklink.com/[Bricklink.com , there is also http://www.brickset.com/[Brickset.com and http://www.lugnet.com/[Lugnet.com.And of course http://www.lego.com/Default.aspx/[Lego.com . You can also use search engines to find details on sets, but you need to provide the source for the information if it does not come from one of the above mentioned databases. Cheers Gladiatoring 01:56, December 9, 2009 (UTC) RE: Presents * Nice! Sound good. I hope to get the ARC for Christmas this year. About the box, you are just putting a space before you begin typing. Like this: ** Ajraddatz beat me to it! (on my talkpage). 04:14, December 15, 2009 (UTC) *** Nice! I love that set! 02:04, December 31, 2009 (UTC) RE: Awesome * Hi. Nice! Sorry, I'm not really one for Bionicle, but it sounds cool. I hope you have a Merry Christmas and I'll talk to you later. :) Thanks, 19:31, December 24, 2009 (UTC) RE: BOTM * Hey. Thanks for pointing that out, I didn't even notice that. Also, Happy new year to you too, I hope that 2010 is bigger and better then ever before. :) Thanks, 20:09, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Goal Achieved! * I got my first 100 edits! Woo hoo!--[[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'''Fox]] 23:09, January 3, 2010 (UTC) RE: Delete Hello! haha! Well, two reasons I can't: 1, I'm not an admin yet. 2, userpages are not allowed to be deleted unless permission is authorized by the user. -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'It's Nerf, or Nothing!']] 15:02, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :That's ok. I'd rather leave it be for a while. You should see if someone else thinks the same, though. -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'It's Nerf, or Nothing!']] 22:36, January 17, 2010 (UTC) RE: LEGO Hero Factory * Hey, good to hear that you're happy with the new line. :) I was never really a fan of Bionicle, and the same goes for this line. I was always more of a system kind of guy. :D 23:39, January 20, 2010 (UTC) colours I know it wasnt directed at me, but if im correct, they are HTML Colour Codes. http://html-color-codes.com/ Kingcjc 22:08, January 21, 2010 (UTC) * Hi, sorry I know this one wasn't directed at me (we seem to be taking each other's talk messages today :D) but all you needed was a # in front of the color code 00:54, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Pick Which Theme/Scene I Should Create There is currently a vote in progress on my voting page to decide which theme/scene I should create with my spare bricks. The vote ends January 23, 2010, so vote now! Once decided, I will create the winning theme/scene and post pictures of it on my blog. Thanks! [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 21:37, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Re:hi Hi to you too! You collect LEGO star wars? So do I! My favorite Character is Rex, and I have over 1,000 Dollars worth of LEGO Star Wars sets! Just to let you know, I began with Runescape Wikia(Hence the name and signature), so that's why I don't have any edits here. I'm not REALLY a newbie:) Hope we stay in touch! Storm RE: New Wiki * Hi. Sorry it took so long to get back. :) Also, congratulations on creating a wiki of your own! :D I can safely say that I have never seen nor heard of "Red vs. Blue", but if you need any help, I suppose I could try... 05:35, February 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: Question * Hey. Well, Lcawte has a bot, hence LcawteBot. And it would be "up for adminship" so that it could delete pages, or protect pages, etc., I'm assuming. I don't really know much about bots, so you would probably be better off asking Ajraddatz, or Lcawte himself. Sorry I can't be much help here. 18:42, February 14, 2010 (UTC) RE: SW Figures Sure! I just have to play with the template a bit ( ), then it will be fixed. -Nerfblasterpro: [[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'''I PRESS SMASH BUTTON!]] 14:46, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :Oops, looks like Nighthawk leader beat me there. :P -Nerfblasterpro: [[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'I PRESS SMASH BUTTON!']] 14:50, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I'll get on it soon, I have a couple things to do today though. -Nerfblasterpro: [[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'I PRESS SMASH BUTTON!']] 13:22, February 18, 2010 (UTC) RE:Captain Rex You can actually do it both ways in the set. It doesn't really matter. Febuary 7, 2010 18:29 (UTC) BrickPost Issue One RE: Hi Oh that. Well, it mean US time. It's for the US time zone. :)--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 23:48, February 21, 2010 (UTC) RE: Weird!! * Huh. That's pretty cool. I have about 40 CW clones and I noticed that their eyes different. That's neat that they have four different versions - it helps to make them more individual - even in LEGO! :) 02:44, February 23, 2010 (UTC) thanks Thanks for posting and idea to the ideas box. Um if it isn't to much trouble could you please try telling everyone about my ideas box. cheers mate el blazeo 15:41, March 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: Offer * Hey. I know, I just got my TRU ad today. I really want to go get one, but I don't know if I'll get around to it considering I already have the magnet set. But, ya know. Did you hear about being able to purchase them separately for $2.99? :) 23:30, March 14, 2010 (UTC) BrickPost: Issue Two FA Candidates * Hi, I just wanted to let you know that you can vote for multiple FA candidates if you want to- I saw you struck one vote and voted for another, so I wasn't sure if you knew. If you did want to strike the vote for whatever reason, that's fine :) 08:15, March 18, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hi * Hey. Sorry, but I don't think that I fully understood you on this - what exactly would you like me to do with Maoi Madakor? Btw, nice posts. I'll try to come up with my favorite figs...there's just so many! :D 22:49, March 19, 2010 (UTC) ** Yeah, he piloted the cruiser in the very beginning of Episode I. About changing the background color of mainstream pages, yes you can, just them same as you can on userpages, but I don't know if that's.....allowed. I don't think that mainspace pages are supposed to have their background changed. I'll ask around and try to find out. (If you can't, I'll at least get it added to the MOS) :) 01:45, March 22, 2010 (UTC) *** See RE: Vote Ah, ok then. I'd be happy to vote! Also, in order to make a user subpage (If that's what you mean), you'd create a page such as User:Clone Commander Fox/voting. Hope this helps, and contact me if you would like any more help. -Nerfblasterpro: [[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'I PRESS SMASH BUTTON!']] 14:14, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :Template help? Describe exactly, everything looks fine to me. :) -Nerfblasterpro: [[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'I PRESS SMASH BUTTON!']] 19:59, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Currency * Hi, yes that's what we use for official prices- for US $, use the US region, Euros we had a discussion on and changing the region to Germany seemed to win out, for £ use United Kingdom, and for AU $ use Australia. And that's it really if you want to have all the prices in there. Just be sure to format it as US $xxx.xx / £xxx.xx / €xxx.xx / AU $xxx.xx as per the Manual of Style. In the event that the price is known in another currency only, eg sometimes the Canadian toy fair is the first time prices are released (and they're in CA $), you can use this currency, but otherwise it should just be the four currencies mentioned. 02:58, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ** Oops, sorry I just checked the MOS, and it should be formatted US $, then Euros, then Pounds, then AU $ (got the Euros and Pounds around the wrong way. Sorry :) 22:28, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Raze I got to the human infection version in alien mode. At that level it's near impossible.13:32, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Great Job Fox! You made 500 edits! Keep up the good work. :)--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 00:25, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Re:No Like I told the others, I'll be editing here and there, but not nearly as much as before. Sorry. =( [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 19:27, March 26, 2010 (UTC) RE:Happy Editing Thank You for your message Commander Code-8 08:17 March 27, 2010 (UTC) RE: Patroller I'll definetely get on it asap. Also, the IRC is a place where you can talk to other brickipedians on line person-to-person kinda. Just type in when hitting the link "Commander_Fox" and we'll know who you are. :) Hope to see you join! -Nerfblasterpro: [[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'I PRESS SMASH BUTTON!']] 23:19, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :That may be, but it's an official picture, and it looks better in there than an unofficial pic. [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 19:34, March 28, 2010 (UTC) RE: Sig Can you link me to your sig? I can work on it if you want. -Nerfblasterpro: [[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'I PRESS SMASH BUTTON!']] 23:14, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :Done. Tell me if you want me to make the image larger or smaller. :) -Nerfblasterpro: [[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'I PRESS SMASH BUTTON!']] 15:53, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Most likely white, like mine. In order to change this, I would need to tamper with the file a bit, re-upload, and test it out. But it's hard to tell this unless the background css (Like yours) is not a plain white. -Nerfblasterpro: [[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'I PRESS SMASH BUTTON!']] 17:31, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :::I'll get Lcawte on it immediately...calling Lcawte...haha. He said he'll finish it up and make the background clear. -Nerfblasterpro: [[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'I PRESS SMASH BUTTON!']] 17:40, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, ok. Cool, that's just my opinion. CC534's (Clone Trooper) summer job is a mailboy. :P -Nerfblasterpro: [[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'I PRESS SMASH BUTTON!']] 17:46, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Yay! Glad you like the sig, and thanks for the barnstar. :) -Nerfblasterpro: [[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'I PRESS SMASH BUTTON!']] 15:16, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Forum Hey, do you mind reading Forum:Completeness Check group Requests page? 01:35, April 4, 2010 (UTC) BrickPost: Issue Three Great, I'll take a look. :)--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 02:05, April 30, 2010 (UTC) I know you are going to rest, but when you have time, could you look at this Please? Sorry if I bothered you. :) --[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 03:09, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :) Welcome back. Say, can we be friends? :) 11:07, April 30, 2010 (UTC) BrickPost: Issue Four lol :) Re:Paint Are you saving it as a .bmp? if so try a different file format. Kingcjc 15:30, May 6, 2010 (UTC) * Hi, basically what Kingcjc said is all I can suggest- sorry I'm not really a Paint expert 08:23, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Part 84682 Part 84682 is a sticker, since 2007 a sticker has not been conscidered as being a part, It is not included at the end of the instructions. "Mould" is proper grammer The word "Mould" is just anothere way you can spell the word "mold" as in the mold of Lego bricks. don't get it confused with bread mold though, that's why I spell it "MOULD", molds are used to make toys the plastic fills inside the mold. Re:Quick Q * You need to edit the appropriate template- a list of the templates can be found 01:29, May 12, 2010 (UTC) RE: rollback Hey, I just wanted to inform you that you can nominate yourself. Though I would, I have limited access to computers, and not much time these days. If you do so, I would support. I'll be inactive for a very long while (Only about 2-10 edits a day or so). -Nerfblasterpro: [[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'I PRESS SMASH BUTTON!']] 17:20, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Re:Food and Drink Yeah, I'll improve it, just a sec. 16:14, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm. Neither Brickset nor Peeron lists "Food and Drink" as a theme. Shouldn't it be merged with Miscellaneous? 16:19, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::If it would be listed as an official theme I would have had no problem with it. But creating an extra article about a theme that isn't official doesn't seem good to me. Brickset lists them under Miscellaneous, so I think it could be merged into that. 16:24, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Oops, I just nom'ed vidiator. I'll change it because you do deserve it. Thanks for congratulating me, and nice job with 1K! 01:05, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Hm... I am actully thinking about it right now. I'm not sure, because not even half your edits a main space. Sorry, but right now I'm netral. :( -[[User:Mariofighter3|'Mariofighter3: ']][[User talk:Mariofighter3|''' Brickfliming now ]][[special:contributions/Mariofighter3| in session!]] 01:56, June 1, 2010 (UTC) You know what, sure. I'll do it the morning. :) -[[User:Mariofighter3|'Mariofighter3: ']][[User talk:Mariofighter3| Brickfliming now ]][[special:contributions/Mariofighter3| in session!]] 02:02, June 1, 2010 (UTC) LDD Podrace Okay, I am about to create a new Mos Espa Podrace set, Would you want it to come with the check point between each circuit or would you rather want it to come with a service ramp, Okay wich one is the part number, the one at the end of the instructions for a set or the number listed on the actual piece from a set? LDD Podrace Lego lord 13:16, June 1, 2010 (UTC)Okay, I am about to create a new Mos Espa Podrace set, Would you want it to come with the check point between each circuit or would you rather want it to come with a service ramp, Okay wich one is the part number, the one at the end of the instructions for a set or the number listed on the actual piece from a set? BrickPost: Issue Five here Creating a new talk page New User.JPG|This picture has a brick with a missing side, the brick should be replaced with something else like the LEGO logo or a minifigure, ect Lego lord 20:46, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Once a new user first makes a new talk page there is a picture, on the picture is a red lego brick but underneath I'll show you a mistake about a side on the brick, on one side of the brick there is no visible side, yet you can see the top of the brick, also mind deleting my new user "Lopkj" I made it to see the picture Oh, it's no trouble at all. You deserve it. :)--[[User:Agent Chase|'''Agent]] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 21:31, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Archive * Hi, I'm not actually sure what you want in your archive and what you want to be left here (background, any unfinished conversations, etc). But you really don't need to be an admin to do this. Just make a page called something like User talk:Clone Commander Fox/Archive1, and copy anything you want archived into there, and then remove the stuff from this page and keep what you want here. 23:17, June 1, 2010 (UTC)